


Something New

by pedrhoe_pascal



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Minor Violence, Non-Graphic Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:00:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27623066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pedrhoe_pascal/pseuds/pedrhoe_pascal
Summary: Inspired by the prompt; “Can I just lay on your chest? The sound of your heartbeat always helps calm me down.”Find me on Tumblr at; https://pedrhoepascal.tumblr.com/
Relationships: Din Djarin & Reader, Din Djarin & You, Din Djarin/Reader, Din Djarin/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 130





	Something New

“How exactly did we get in this mess again?”, you yell breathlessly at Mando while running from a group of angry bandits.

“I believe because you called them and I quote ‘slimy bantha scum’.”

“Oh yeah.”

So while trying to collect information on a bounty you may have let your sarcasm get the best of you. Which may have in turn caused a shoot out… possibly causing the three of you to have to run back to the Razor Crest. Oops!

The three of you made it safely back to the crest, panting with fatigue. 

“How’s the kid?”, Mando asks while starting up the crest.

You lift the child from the satchel. He coo’s and lets out a small yawn.

“Lot’s of action for a little guy. He’s tired, I’m going to go put him to bed.”

You do as you said, making your way to the small cot. You coddle him against your chest and sway for a couple minutes before you hear soft snores leave the little one. You carefully place him in his hammock and close the door. You then, make your way up to the cockpit.

You take a seat next to Mando, “He’s asleep.”

“Good. I’m about to jump into hyperspace. This is going to be a long travel.”

“Sounds good.”

You get lost in the brilliant streaks of light that pass in hyperspace. Mando quietly gets up but you don’t bother to ask why. Theres faint clanking in the back of the ship but you assume it to be him rummaging through crates. Silence soon takes over the ship once again and you take solace in the peace and beauty outside the crest. You’re so lost in it that you don’t hear Mando return and you jump when he places a hand on your shoulder. Once you realize it’s him, you let out a breath and place a hand on top on his. He’s removed the armour save the helmet and your hand it relishing in the warmth of his skin. 

“We should get to bed, while the kid is still asleep. We’ve had a long day and have a long road ahead of us.”

You give his hand a squeeze and smile up at him before getting up and following him to the cot. It’s a tight squeeze to say the least but the two of you normally manage to sleep side by side.

Tonight, the two of you have chosen to lay with your backs against one another. Having each other firmly pressed against one another not only brings warmth but reassurance. Having each others unyielding presence reminds you that you’ve at least got each other. 

“Sorry I let my big mouth get us in trouble.”, you say with a grin but sincerity.

Dare you say, you heard a chuckle leave the mandalorian.

“Don’t worry about it. That bounty was more work than we were being paid for. Besides, all that matters is that we’re safe.”

“I have an odd request. And you can obviously say ‘no’.”

Mando doesn’t say anything so you continue nervously, “Can I lay on your chest? The sound of your heartbeat always helps me calm down.”

Your heartbeat quickens and you suddenly think it was a mistake and Mando’s continued silence isn’t helping. You’re about to backtrack but you hear and feel him shuffle. You look over your shoulder to see him on his back with an arm stretched out towards you in a welcoming manner and the other laying on his torso.

You’re quick to turn over and nest yourself against his side. You rest your head on his chest and arm over his torso. His one arm curls around you while the other rests on your head. 

This sudden act of intimacy is new and kinda caught you off guard. You weren’t expecting him to not only accept but further the intimacy. However, it wasn’t unwanted or disliked in the slightest. 

“Thank you.”, you say shyly.

“No need to thank me. Having you at my side bring me a sort of comfort and warmth I haven’t experienced in a while.”

“Well, I’m glad to of service.”, you say light heartedly.

You trace random patterns with your thumb on his torso and his runs his hands through and over your hair. The two of you fall asleep like this and you can only hope it won’t be the last time.


End file.
